Don't Go Home
by Kimmberly
Summary: Menghabiskan malam berdua, menyambut pagi bersama. Membiarkan langit gelap menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka berdua, mempertontonkan kemesraan pada bintang yang bersembunyi malu di balik awan/for all SasuSaku lovers.


_**Disclaimer**_

_**All Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Inspired by Jibe Gajima (Don't Go Home) GD ft TOP. Ada sebagian kata-kata seperti liriknya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Go Home**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't go home baby~ I have a present here for you**_

_**Don't go home today baby ye~ To be honest I'm not used to it either**_

_**Sweetheart**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana hening mendera dua pasang manusia yang tengah terdiam bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suara detik jarum jam bergema di ruangan, bak lagu _lullaby_ pengantar tidur. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan sedikit mengacak rambutnya, agak frustasi memikirkan bagaimana cara menepis kekakuan atmosfir di sini. _Onyx_-nya memandangi seorang gadis berambut merah muda di depannya yang tengah memandangi ke luar jendela apartemen,

_**'Cantik'**_

Mengeluarkan kalimat ambigu dalam batinnya, lalu ia mengikuti kegiatan gadis itu, menatap hamparan lampu-lampu malam di Tokyo, seperti bintang hanya saja tidak berkelap-kelip. Otaknya berusaha mencari kalimat agar dapat memulai pembicaraan, dan menutup keheningan ini. Tapi agaknya dia terlalu senang? Gugup? Semua menjadi satu sekaligus. Gadis bersurai merah muda menggeliat gelisah, _emerald_nya memandang cemas ponsel dalam genggamannya, kemudian menatap pemuda berambut biru gelap.

"Sasuke, bila tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku mau pulang," ujarnya kalem, membuat Sasuke makin terpesona. Gadis itu selalu mampu membuatnya tidak berkedip, wajahnya yang cantik, belum lagi... oh _God_! tubuh mungilnya dalam balutan _mini dress._ Membasahi kerongkongan pun Sasuke ragu, was-was akan terdengar dalam keheningan senyap ini.

"Tidak!" katanya dalam nada sedikit naik, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi, dia tidak ingin gadis itu pulang. Setelah mengajaknya makan malam, Sasuke membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya, bermaksud mengadakan acara kecil untuk mereka berdua. Lagipula dia ingin melewati semalaman ini bersamanya, tidak ingin terpisah barang sehari saja. Gadis itu menoleh, memekik tertahan saat mendapati jarum jam menunjukkan tepat di angka dua belas.

"Astaga! Sasuke, aku benar-benar harus pulang," mengambil _purse_-nya, gadis itu beranjak, melangkah hendak pergi dari apartemen Sasuke. Dengan sigap, sang pemilik apartemen mencegatnya,

"Kemana _Cinderella_ ini mau pergi? Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sayang," Sasuke memilah salah satu helaian merah muda di hadapannya, mengangkatnya lembut, lalu menciuminya. Harum manis aroma _cherry_ menguar mengaburkan kinerja indera-indera dan otaknya.

Tanpa perlu melihat lagi siapa yang membuat ponselnya terus bergetar, gadis itu memandang tajam Sasuke,"Aku benar-benar harus kembali ke rumah. Ayah akan memarahiku!"

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dalam genggaman gadis cantik itu, tepat ketika getarannya berhenti. Ia me_non-aktif_kannya terlebuh dulu sebelum melempar benda itu ke sembarang arah. Tadi ia sempat melihat nama tertera di layar, seorang Ayah yang sedang mencari keberadaan putrinya. Sempat ia merasa ngeri melakukan hal ini, terutama bila mengingat saat-saat perkenalan dengan keluarga gadis berambut merah muda ini, Ayahnya tidak menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah. Sampai sekarang pun masih, tapi tidak separah dulu. Mungkin ini semua hanyalah keprotektifan dari sosok seorang Ayah belaka?

Kakinya bergerak ke arah pintu keluar, sesampainya di sana, Sasuke mengunci pintu menggunakan kode-kode yang tidak di ketahui siapapun, termasuk sosok perempuan dalam apartemennya saat ini. Setelahnya, ia berjalan ke arah meja _counter_, mengambil sebotol _wine_ lalu menuangkannya pada dua gelas berkaki satu. Mengulurkannya dan kemudian di sambut gadis itu ragu-ragu, ia memelas,"Sasuke, aku... harus pulang,"

Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya, mengundang gadis itu untuk bersulang,"Segelas ini saja," ia memandanginya, _onyx_ Sasuke bergulir mengikuti kegiatan sang gadis yang melihat gelas di tangannya dengan perasaan berkecamuk, perlahan-lahan bibirnya bersentuhan pada bibir gelas. Dia pasrah, tahu Sasuke akan bersikeras menahannya di sana. Setelah menghabiskan _wine_-nya, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, berpindah tempat ke tempat gadis itu berada, mengambil duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke samping wajah cantik perempuan di sebelahnya, sesenti lagi hidung mancungnya bersinggungan dengan kulit nan mulus itu.

"Kau akan pulang besok, ini sudah tengah malam _dear_," desah napas Sasuke mengena di atas kulit gadis itu, dan bisikan Sasuke membuatnya memerah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hn? Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bagaimana bila ada yang hendak menculikmu? Kau terlalu cantik Sakura,"

Sakura -nama gadis itu- menenggak habis cairan merah pekat dalam gelas bening, ia menolehkan wajah berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Mata mereka saling beradu, tiap-tiap pasang mata mengekori satu sama lain, mengamati lekat-lekat pantulan diri masing-masing. Sasuke menundukkan kepala, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Dalam gerakan lambat, Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas teratur milik Sasuke, sementara jantungnya sendiri sudah berdegup kencang dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Lembut, adalah salah satu kata yang tertera di pikiran mereka, saat bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sasuke memundurkan wajah sejenak, memberi jarak,

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, _the prettiest fiance in the world_,"

Sasuke kembali memagut bibir Sakura, mendorongnya agar merebah. Menghabiskan malam berdua, menyambut pagi bersama. Membiarkan langit gelap menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka berdua, mempertontonkan kemesraan pada bintang yang bersembunyi malu di balik awan.

.

.

.

.

Telepon rumah berdering membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia membuka mata malas, di lihatnya Sakura tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya sambil menjadikan lengan kanan Sasuke sebagai pengganti bantal. Ia sedikit menarik lengan kemeja kusutnya ke atas, membiarkan pipi Sakura bersinggungan pada kulit tangannya. Lalu sebelah tangannya lagi sedang berusaha menggapai telepon di meja belakang sofa tempat bersemayamnya dengan Sakura.

"Halo?"

"_Ohayou_ Uchiha Sasuke. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam? Aku harap kau memulangkan putriku dengan selamat sekarang juga. Semoga kau tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya. Ku tunggu kau di rumahku."

**GLEK!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Reader: katanya mau hiatus! *lempar TOA gede*

Huhuuuu, gomennn, ide tiba2 muncul. Jadilah buat fic ini. Ini terakhir dehh. Huhuuu. Sy lg butuh waktu buat menenangkan diri dari ujian2 ini! Omooo.

Ok, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **Jibe Gajima(don't go home) GDragon and TOP. **Saya jatuh cinta sama lagu ini! Entah sudah berapa kali saya putar dalam sehari. Dengar deh lagunya sambil baca fic ini. Saya selalu terbayang GD bukan Sasuke, huhuu. Seandainya Sakura adalah Saya dan Sasuke adalah GD. *abaikan pernyataan mesum ini* *abg labil* *ketahuan jomblonya*

Semoga romantisnya dapat yah. Heheh. Okay. Sekian.

Review!


End file.
